When he's gone
by deined23
Summary: "You only know you love him once you let him go". Well that's a lie because she loved him before he was gone. He just didn't know. His heart was yearning for someone to understand him better than he did himself. He didn't care if he died. He only cared about


Sonic Boom

"Amy come on it was a joke". Sonic tried to explain to the angry female hedgehog who was covered in chili sauce. Tails laughed even harder. Knuckles was still confused on the whole thing. "I'm seriously trying to be the the more mature and less agressive person in the group and things like this make it hard". The chili dog sauce began to bubble, heating up quickly on her head. Sonic tried to contain his laughter but failed. He found himself in a laughing fit with Tails.

"What's all the laughing about? Did my Zumbugi kill Sonic yet?" Sticks asked. Hope in her eyes. She took one good look at Amy and laughed his head off. The three were rolling on the floor laughing until their heart's content. Amy on the other hand, was angrily trying to calm her self down but it didn't work. She stormed off into her house slamming the door behind her. Sonic wiped the tears from his eyes. "What's her problem"? Knuckles asked. Sonic, Tails, and Sticks all groaned and headed different directions. Did Knuckles always had to be so dumb? Sonic went to check on Amy, Tails went to his workshop, And Sticks went to interrogate some old folks. Leaving Knuckles to process everything. "Oh, I get it now". He finally said. Sonic could hear him from a distance and mumbled an insult to his large red friend. He knocked on Amy's door. Waiting more than three seconds is long for Sonic. But it is two seconds longer than before. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. Glancing at his watch occasionally. Amy finally opened the door and Sonic stepped inside. Sonic has never actually been inside Amy's house before. They usually would hang iin his but he had to admit that her house was pretty cool. And she had really nice pictures of him. She managed to take pictures on the days when there were no stress or eggman to damper their weekend plans. Which was rarely if he recalled correctly.

Amy had been in the kitchen preparing something quick for her and Sonic . Sonic grabbed the scrapbook on her baby blue coffee table. And peeked in the Kitchen to see if Amy was gonna be done anytime soon. And because Amy is a prefectionist he knew it was gonna take a while. He whistled quietly flipping through pages and he recalled a few memories. The one that made him smile was the picture of him and Amy on his birthday last year. Sonic had consumed so much suguar on that day that he had felt like a child again. He would run all over the place, teasing and pulling pranks on all his party guest. He even told Amy that she was as beautiful as a rose. Earning a Blush. That's why his doctor had restricted him from sugar. The picture was of Sonic with a big smile on his face, his eyes closed. And a my smiling also but she didn't look no where as foolish as Sonic did. He had a cupcake in his hand and some icing on the side of his mouth. He really was sorry for the way he treated Amy today but that wasn't something he would admit. Amy had really grown over the years. Doing anything in her power to make her happy. He did admire that but he hadn't really thought a lot about it. The only thing that was mainly on the hedgehog's mind was running and the adventure that laid ahead.

He heard footsteps and immediatly closed the book. Setting it down at the same position he found it on her coffee table. "Let me just set this here .." The pink hegehog said. She sat dowwn while Sonic diiged in. He felt like he was eating a peice of heaven everytime he ate her cooking. She smiled at him. He looked at her and cleared his throat. "I just came to check on you. Just hoping you weren't still mad about the chili dog sauce incident." He said. He stuffed his face more. A flash of anger was evident in Amy's eyes but she quickly hid it. "Blue leader, I am asking your permission to leave the group." Amy said loudly and clear. Sonic nearly chocked on the chilli dog that he was shoving down his throat. "Leave"? He asked in pure shock and confusion. Sonic was mad at Amy. Actually he was furious. How could she just leave like this? Just because of the tiny prank he did on her? " Yes Sonic. Leave." She said quietly. " Why?" He roared. He didn't know where the burst of anger came from but it wasn't finished yet. He felt a dark rage. Amy seemed a little bit taken back but glared at Sonic. " I asked for permission, Maurice. He marrowed his eyes at her. The mention of his middle name had hurt. He hated it when people called him Maurice. But he never told anyone the reason why. And Amy wasn't gonna be the first. " And my answer is no**, **_Amelia._ Amy was fighting the urge to break one of Sonic's bones with her hammer. "I can't live life like this. Feeling like a side kick, an extra, a maid. You guys obviously don't appreciate me. So I must be getting in the way. This is my reason for needing to leave. And if you say no I will leave without your permission". She spat at him. Sonic had never seen so much hate in her eyes. "Leave". He said in a flat tone. He was hurt. Hurt that the felt that way. Hurt that she wanted to leave all their precious memories. But Amy Rose was not the same hedgehog that used to chase Sonic around until he agreed on going on a date with her. She's stronger, faster, and prettier than before. He kinda liked it when she was his self-proclaimed girlfriend. And he kinda like it when she hugged him. Because he was able to stop for once and see that there was more to living then running. But all that was gone. And now he's the one with tiny crush on Amy. It was nothing big but it was all new to him. He exited Amy's house and headed to Tail's workshop. Sonic knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A strange voice asked." Probably must be that new AI Tails was talking about". Sonic thought to him self. "Sonic the hedgehog". He said montone. "Sonic who"? The annoying AI said in a country accent. "Sonic, if you don't open the door the next thing you will be giving knock knock jokes is to the dumpster." He growled. The AI immediately opened the door. Sonic walked in and a bit awed at what he saw.

Tail's rejects looked like failed copies of him. "Tails"? The hegehog called out. Tails woke up, mumbling a yeah. Sonic's eyes converted to the two tailed fox. "Dude, I think you AI is broken". Sonic stiffled a laugh. "Yeah I know. I am kinda working on the bug fixes." Tails said scratching his head in embarrasment. "What's with the copies of me"? Sonic asked. One hand on his hip. "I just wanted my best buddy back." Tails said. Not meeting the blue boy's eyes. "You've been so busy saving the world. Treating us like side kicks. I missed my brother. So I did what I was best at. Making things. But nothing I made stopped me from crying. " Tails said tears spilling out of his eyes. "C'mon tails buddy. Don't cry. How about you and I spend a whole day of adventure after the sentencing. The fox stopped crying but was a bit confued when he heard the word sentencing come out of his mouth. "Who's leaving the group, Sonic"? Tails asked quietly. But Sonuc could hear him. The words struck Sonic more than he anticipated. "Amy". He whispered. Taail's eyes widened in shock. And the hedgehog just stood there. The two didn't say a word. And let the silence comfort them.


End file.
